Daredevil: S2: E:5 Matt takes Karen up on her offer
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Instead of saying no, Matt gives in to his desires for Karen and they have sex. Their lives are changed forever. AN: I wrote this over a year ago on AO3. It's rated M for graphic sex & some swearing. It will have 4 chapters. This FanFic is now finished.


AN: This is my first time writing a fanfic for DareDevil. These characters do not belong to me. I'm sorry if I wrote the character's as OOC. This really is my first time writing DareDevil.

xxxxxx

As Matt and Karen kissed on the front steps to her apartment building he could feel the same adrenaline and lust that he felt roll off her body in waves. He put his left hand on the back of her neck so he could thread his fingers through her shoulder length red hair. He used his right hand to massage her left breast. He pulled away from the kiss only to lick and kiss her neck. He pulled his right hand away from her breast so he could slip his hand into her shirt and push her bra up. He gently caressed her left breast. Karen lifted his hand from her shirt. Matt suddenly realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Karen, I don't know what came over me." Matt said and Karen smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Matt. I actually loved it. I want to continue this inside." Karen replied.

Matt couldn't believe what he was doing. He was no virgin. That's not what confused him. This was Karen his friend and co-worker. She's a very attractive woman, even though he's blind he knew that. He realized that Karen had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, Karen, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" He asked.

"I asked if you wanted to continue this inside my apartment"? To say that Matt was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't believe what Karen had just asked him. He had to say something. Karen was waiting for his response. He didn't want to upset her. What Matt said next made Karen the happiest woman alive.

"Yes of course". Karen took Matt's right hand with her left and then she intertwined their fingers.

"Okay", she said. She and Matt stood up from the steps at the same time. And then Karen led Matt into her apartment building.

They walked up the steps and through the apartment building's front doors. They walked to the elevators which are located at the back of the lobby. Karen pushed the up button on the panel next to the elevators. Not more than a minute later the elevator's doors opened, both Matt and Karen walked into the elevator. Karen pushed the button for the third floor which her apartment is on. As soon as the elevators doors closed Matt pushed Karen against the back of the elevator. He kissed her hard. Not unsurprisingly she responded in kind. Their hot hungry kiss was nothing but lips, teeth, and tongue.

They were still making out when the elevators doors opened. Matt pulled out of the kiss so both he & Karen could catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Karen.

"Never better. Lets go." she replied.

Karen took Matt's right hand and then she led him out of the elevator, down the hall to her apartment. When they reached Karen's apartment she unlocked the door and led Matt inside. After she closed the door and locked it, Karen pushed Matt against the door and kissed him hard. Matt knew that Karen was fiery but he had no idea she could be so forceful. It turned him on like no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around Karen's waist to deepen the kiss. As they continued their kiss Karen reached down between their bodies and grabbed his cock through Matt's pants.

"Shit Karen, bed now." Matt panted through his teeth. Karen giggled.

"Okay." she said. She took Matt's hand, interlocked their fingers and then she led him to her bedroom. Karen sat Matt on the edge of her bed. She sauntered over to him and got her knees in front of him.

She started undoing his pants.

"What are you doing Karen"? Matt asked with bated breath.

"Matt, stand up please." Karen said when she got his belt undone.

Matt did as he was asked. He stood up. As soon as he stood up Karen pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. He sat back down on Karen's bed. When he sat back down, Karen wrapped her right hand around Matt's cock and used her left hand to fondle his balls. She started to stroke him. Matt grunted through his teeth. He couldn't believe it. Karen was giving him a handjob. Karen couldn't believe she was giving Matt a handjob.

She hasn't done this to anybody in a long time. Well, Matt's enjoying it, she thought. His moans were getting longer on each upstroke. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his cock. She then pushed forward and took more of his cock in her mouth. She started bobbing her head.

"Oh fuck, Matt grunted, that feels so good". Karen then started sucking harder and bobbing her head faster. "Oh shit Karen I'm going to cum, Matt moaned. And he did cum. Karen swallowed every single drop. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Matt, could you move up towards the headboard"?. She asked. "Sure". Matt replied. He moved further up the bed. Karen stripped all her clothes off and then she got on the bed next to Matt. She then put her hands on the hem of his shirt. Matt took the hint and took his shirt off.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Seconds Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Matt placed his hands on Karen's face and he pulled her towards him and he kissed her gently. As they kissed he used his hands to massage her breasts. He palmed them, feeling Karen's nipples harden underneath his hands. He took her nipples between his fingers and twisted them. A loud moan escaped her lips. It's been so long since she felt such pleasure. Matt took that as a sign to continue. He kissed away from Karen's kiss-swollen lips. He kissed, nipped and sucked her neck leaving small purple bruises on her neck marking her as his.

He kissed down to her shoulder then he kissed his way to her left breast taking the hard nipple between his lips sucking hard,

"Oh, Matt just like that." Karen moaned. She knew that Matt would make a great lover. He knew that he was doing something right. He gently bit down on her nipple. She let out a loud squeal. She wasn't expecting that. Not that she was complaining.

It felt so damn good. She couldn't remember the last time someone paid this much attention to her breasts. After spending a little bit more time on Karen's breasts, he pulls away from her breasts and they quickly shed their clothes. After Matt and Karen are both equally naked, she gently pushes Matt onto his back. He then scoots up the bed until he reaches Karen's pillows and lays down fully on the bed, placing his arms at his sides.

Karen then crawls onto her bed towards Matt when she reaches him she sits down on his lap, his hard cock being pressed between his stomach and her dripping wet pussy. She grinds herself against him earning a near growl from Matt and Karen lets out a whimper of pleasure.

"You are so fucking wet, Karen." he grits out. His words send a jolt of pleasure straight to her clit.

She looks down to him. "Matt, I want you inside me. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me." It takes a minute for Matt to fully register her words but when they do, it takes all of his willpower not to flip them over and take her right then and there, but then he remembered that this is Karen's first time since her husband's death. So he doesn't do anything other than to wait for her to make her move.

A few minutes pass by before Karen breaks the silence that has enveloped them.

"Do you have any condoms?" she asked him. He nods in response.

"My wallet." he said to her.

"Okay. Where is it?" she asked.

"My right pants pocket." Matt replied to her Karen nods and she climbs up and off of Matt and the bed. A couple minutes later, she comes back to bed with the condom and she sits down on Matt's knees before she carefully tears the package open, pulls the condom out. She then leans forward and rolls down on to his hard cock. After she's done rolling the condom on, she gets up from his knees and moves closer to Matt's dick.

When she gets close enough, she wraps her around him and she lines him up with her entrance. She then carefully lowers herself down on to him, her inner walls enveloping him. They both let out sharp gasps and deep breaths at the feeling. Karen feeling being completely filled and Matt feeling the wet heat of Karen's pussy. Karen leans down and she places both of her hands on his chest to steady herself. She then kisses him with everything that she has and Matt returns the kiss with the same intensity. Their mouths open, tongues sliding together.

They break away from the kiss a few minutes for air panting hard. She leans away from Matt's lips and she sits fully on top of Matt with her hands still on his chest, she raises her hips up slowly and sinks back down and then places his hands on her hips to help her keep a steady rhythm. As she would raise up and sink back down, he would buck his hips up into her.

They kept this up for a while before they both had reached their peak and came hard, moaning each other's names. "Matt". "Karen". After their breathing had returned to normal, Karen lefts herself up and off of Matt's now softening dick. She lays down next to him and cuddles into his left side wrapping her arms around his stomach, laying her head on his chest and Matt then wraps his arms around her. "That was amazing Matt". Matt looks down at her, he leans his head down and he kisses the top of her head.

"You were amazing." he said to her. Karen blushed at his words.

"I love you Matt." she said to Matt.

"I love you too, Karen". He replied not a second later. Matt closes his eyes a few minutes later and he falls asleep holding the woman that he loves. Not that long later, Karen closes her eyes and then she falls asleep as well, being held in the arms of the man that she loves.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

A few hours later Karen wakes up alone in the bed, wondering where Matt. She didn't have to wait long, because not five minutes after she had woken up Matt came back in the bedroom with a breakfast tray with orange juice, bacon, eggs and toast on it for the both of them. She smiled at Matt.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked him. Matt got back on the bed with Karen.

"Yep. We both need it. Especially after last night." Matt said. She blushes hard at the memory of the previous night's event. She looks up at Matt and she notices that Matt is blushing, but only slightly.

"Well let's eat then". Karen said.

"Lets." Matt replied. And then they both dig into their food. After eating they head to the kitchen to wash and put up their dishes.

When they were finished washing their dishes, they each took separate showers. After their showers, they replaced Karen's bed sheets and bed covers. They then got back into bed and they both went to sleep for a little while longer. When Anna woke up again about two hours later by the feeling of Matt's tongue lapping at her folds. She placed her right hand on Matt's head and then she laced her fingers through his black hair, while she used left hand to fondle her left breast.

"Ohhh, Matt. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop." Karen moaned.

And he didn't stop, not until she came hard into his mouth. After he helped her ride out and calm down from her intense orgasm, he kissed his way back up Karen's sweat drenched body. When he finally reached her slightly parted lips he kissed her lovingly letting her taste herself on his lips and they both moaned. When they both pulled away from their kiss.

Matt moved so that he now laid down next to her and she cuddled into his side and then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. After about thirty minutes and after they had got their breathing under control, Karen smirked at Matt and then she got on top of Matt and then kissed her way down his body until she got to his already hard cock.

She then wrapped her right hand around his dick, she glided her hand up and down his dick, earning grunts and moans from Matt. She then leaned forward and took the head of Matt's hard cock into her wet and warm mouth. After sucking softly, she started to move further down his dick. Taking inch after inch of Matt's dick into her mouth, until she had taken his entire length into her mouth. Then she started to deep throat his cock.

It wasn't long before Matt came deep into Karen's throat. And she swallowed every drop of his cum. She then pulled Matt's dick out of her mouth with a slight pop sound. She then crawled up back up back up his body. And then they kissed each other passionately. They pulled away from their kiss. Matt leaned down and kissed Karen hard almost taking her breath away. Karen then wrapped both of her arms around Matt's neck and he did the same.

He then flipped them over and then her quickly lined himself up with her dripping wet entrance. Then he quickly pushed himself inside her and they both moaned out in sheer pleasure. They quickly found a rhythm that they both liked. And then they had made love to each other until they were both exhausted and that's when they had both finally asleep in each other's arms, happy that they finally had what the both wanted the most in their lives: happiness and each other.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been two months since Matt and Karen had gotten together. Foggy was happy for them. He knew that they were pining for each other. He was a little upset at first when they told him about their relationship. But he came around after a couple weeks. After everything that they had been through, they were happy. Like really happy. Matt and Karen ended up getting married ten years later, they had two kids. Foggy also got married and he also got married.

About five years later a distant relative of Foggy's had died and left him millions of dollars. They finally had enough money to better their law practice. Better computers, a better coffee maker and better everything else. They even got more clients. All in all, their lives had all turned out for the better.

Matt had joined the Avengers a couple of years later and he fucking loved it. He really did. He got the greatest chance in his life to help even more people. And he was a part of the Avengers for years to come. A few years later Matt and Karen had grandkids and so did Foggy and his wife. About twenty years, they all retired and lived happily ever after.

When they died the city named schools, buildings after them and their legacies lived on long after their time on Earth had ended. There were songs sung and poems written. Movies were shot and TV shows were made about them. And comics were drawn of their adventures. And they watched from the afterlife and they were happy with how their cards of life had been dealt.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I have decided to change this fic into a one-shot. Like maybe either later today or tomorrow. if any of y'all have any ideas for future fics, please let me know. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
